Guardians of the Colonies
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: With the task of raising two colonies balancing on his shoulders, England seeks help from his husband France to assist him whenever the children may cause mishap. Two old nations against energetic colonies? The two parents definitely have their hands full in more ways than they anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

This, is an interesting story. Not only because it revolves around the FACE family but there are two versions of this story! What?! Yeah! You're reading correctly! This story has TWO versions. My version of the story will contain yaoi smut between England and France while my friend, keeper of the other version of this story and a non yaoi writer... Is having her version more revolved around children America and Canada fluff. :3 So along with flowing my version please follow glitterdreamer95's version! It's called "Guardians for the Colonies" Alright?! :D

Disclaimer: Judging by my name you can safely assume I don't own, or belong in the Hetalia realm. But I honestly hope you enjoy this creation and review! ...please?

* * *

Chapter 1

"America, it's not poisoned. I just improved the recipe with some veggies. It's just healthier for you I promise." A very tired, and frustrated England sighed as he tried to persuade the young lad to eat his plate of vegetables, "Now sit down and eat your dinner. Even the vegetables, I want to see you eat it all." The brunette haired little colony shook his head in defiance and continued to push his plate away. "Goodness sakes, you are the most disobedient colony I have ever dealt with!"

"But heroes don't eat veggies!" The young boy declared as he tried to free himself from his seat.

"But you have to, and after this you have to come and learn about politics. You've been skipping your lessons for the past two days , and we'll have to go longer today in order to catch up."

"Heroes don't learn politics!" A scowl formed on his small lips as his arms were crossed, "They do hero stuff!"

"You can't sit around bugging France and I all day, we have an important meeting to go to today, and no you can't come."

"Awe but why not?!" changing the subject almost immediately the child started to cry. "America wants to go! America wants to go!"

"I...stop it. Not that face, no I said no..." The English country struggled as America continued to pull his childish pout, his innocent blue eyes almost popped out as he continued to plead.

"Please..." the colony whined, "I... I really want to go..."

"You can't come," England started to explain, "I already promised Canada he could come and there isn't room in the car with all the boxes."

"But there's always room for the hero!" America wrapped his little arms around England's leg and hugged it tightly, "Please let me come with you! I won't be a bother! I promise! I'll sit in Canada's lap so there's room! Please let me come!"

"I...oh alright. I suppose it would be simple enough to rearrange the boxes. And it would be a good learning experience for you," The englishman paused to look the little colony straight in the eyes, "Just this once mind you, and you must promise that you will be on your best behavior."

America nodded excitedly, "Thanks daddie, I promise!"

"Alright, go and get your brother and your coat. We'll leave in a few minutes." England told him and then watched as the little colony ran down the hall to get his coat, and his little brother.

*at the meeting*

"America please sit down, and be quiet. Germany is trying to talk!" England scolded as he tried to settle down the restless colonies. He watched horrified as America climbed up onto the table and began skipping around, tipping over several cups of disposable coffee as he did so.

"Hello everyone! In case you haven't heard of me yet I am America and I'm going to be your new hero from now on; kay?" Britain blushed and grabbed for the red cape that the little boy had tied around his neck, making an attempt to restrain the child before he caused more chaos.

"America, come sit down, now!" England called, but America had already moved out of reach, strutting down the table.

"America AMERICA! The one who rescues all! America AMERRRRICA the one who'll never fall!" The small boy chanted as he went along, nearly stepping on Greece, who'd fallen asleep on the table. Britain began to blush profusely as he witnessed the scene his children were creating.

"Ohohoh." The sound of a chuckle could be heard directly across from him, in his own state of curiosity the blonde country lifted his head to see who possessed the chuckle. His emerald green eyes fell onto a set of eyes where the colors blue and green seemed to combine. "Oh Arthur." once the country named him, Arthur was able to get a better look at the culprit he was able to figure out that it was France who was trying to get his attention all along. "Is this what happens when I'm not home all day?" With the tilt of his head the other country asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you try to shut your damned mouth for once." The over humiliated father replied, "They're your children too you know."

"Not now they aren't." France replied just as fast with a sly smirk gracing his features.

"Francis you frog!" The Englishmen yelled, his mind oblivious to the fact that his children were still parading down the table. It wasn't until Canada climbed on top of the table to join his brother when England regained consciousness of what was going on around them. "You two!" he began to yell once again, "Get down from the table this instant!"

"So, these are your infamous new colonies, Britain?" The very narcissistic, and mischievous Prussia asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"It appears so…" Arthur sighed as the entire world's attention was revolved around the singing siblings.

"America!" The eldest of the two began, his voice loud and beaming with pride.

"And Canada!" The younger sibling sang as he answered his brother.

"Together side by side!" The two were singing together, their bodies walking together down the long table.

"America!"

"And Canada too!"

"We'll never let that dumb old England take our pride!" The entire committee began to gasp as their ears were filled with America's final lyric. Even when the small child was clapping in time to his invisible music the mocked country didn't even flinch. Canada was laughing at this point, his lips forming a smile that said this was nothing more but a game in his eyes.

"That's it, I've had enough of this nonsense! Canada, get down from the table now or you're grounded from maple syrup for a week. And America, you'll be grounded from WicDonalds for a month!"

"EH?!" The America gasped out in shock, "You can't tell us what to do you old fart! Come on Matthew, let's show this old tyrant we are not his puppets!" After that was all said and done the colony of boundless energy hopped down from the table and ran out of the room. "Down with Tyrants!" the threat of the child could be heard as it echoed throughout the narrow hallway.

Matthew began to giggle like this was nothing more than a fun game, and as he began to follow the footsteps of his brother he too departed as he yelled. "Yeah tyrants are bad people!"

"That's it," England said calmly, "No more staying up with you again my dear. I'm afraid your Historical documents only brainwashed our children." As the French country nodded in reply, and satisfied with his response, England rose from his seat and walked out of the meeting room; his composer was far more calm than anyone could have guessed. "Now now where could they have run off to?" He asked himself as he retrieved his book of spells from his back pocket. "Oh child hunting can be such a drag, I believe it would be far easier for me to just bring them to me with the power of black magic!" The worn out looking book was now opened at this point, and as he continued to hum to himself his eyes skimmed for the spell he was looking for. "Ah, here we are!" He sighed with a pleased smile on his face, "Perfect, now all that's left is to get them back here. Expectimus Protronetarus!" England shouted the spell and felt the familiar presence of magic surging through his body, but when the colonies did not appear in front of him as expected, he let out a sigh and looked down at the yellowing page. He quickly realized that he combined the teleportation spell along with the spell above it, he cleared his throat and read the correct form, "Accio Expectimus!" The magic from the spell repeated its course through his body.

The two colonies promptly appeared in front of the stern looking father, who snapped his book shut and gently grabbed their collars before they could run rampant throughout the building again.

"Let us go!" America squirmed.

"You two, I swear the headaches I get from just caring for you." England sighed, keeping his grip on the children, though ensuring that his grip was not tight enough to hurt the little colonies.

"Stop talking so loud, my head hurts." America complained, rubbing a tiny hand against his forehead. For a moment, England froze because he remembered his spell mishap before, and fished out the book again. After flipping back to the page he'd read from, and making sure there would be no other side effects of a spell misfire, he closed the book again and shoved it in his pocket.

"This is why I don't bring you to meetings. Now you're going home and if you aren't hard at work studying your history books when I get back, I'll let Russia pay a visit."

"I don't wanna go!" America whined while also taking a step from his father, so as to be out of the reach of his grip.

"I'm afraid being the adult here, you definitely do not have a choice in the matter. And if you don't come out to the car with me, I will carry you." England told the child, giving him a look that said he was not messing around. When the little caped nation did not move, England shrugged and picked him up, easily placing the boy on his hip, while taking the younger brother's hand.

"I WILL NOT BE MANHANDLED! RELEASE THE HERO!" The oldest brother screamed as his father brought him out to the parking lot and sat him in his seat.

"When will you learn, America, that listening is only going to get you good things." Arthur shook his head as he buckled the squirming 6 year old in place, "And as for you, Matthew," The green eyed father's attention now focused on the silent child, "If I ever see you pull such shenanigans again, I will take away your syrup for a week, perhaps even longer!" Canada's blue eyes widened as the horrid image crossed his mind. He obediently hopped into the other side and buckled himself.

England closed the car doors and called Francis on his phone as he got into the driver's seat, "Hello Francis, I've collected our little miscreants and I think it best that I take them home now, before anything else goes awry. Yes, of course I'm taking my car, so get a ride home later. Yes, Yes, see you later…..Kisses." England snapped the phone closed, placing in the seat next to him.

"Hmph! I will not be controlled!" Alfred tone set ablaze with a fury of rebellion.

"America be quiet for once, I'm trying to think." Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead as a slight headache beginning to make itself known.

"No! I can't be controlled, I'm the hero!" England groaned and looked in the mirror, unexpectedly taken aback by the adorable little country, who had his arms crossed and fiery defiance in his eyes.

"I am trying to teach you two to grow up to be actual decent adults. I'm not trying to hurt you! How about when we get home, I'll make you some fresh blueberry scones? I know how much you love them" The little blonde colony didn't say anything, but his little brother looked up and nodded. England fished around for his keys, and started the car.

"Can I have maple syrup on my scones?" Canada asked innocently.

"Of course! And after that we can have story time" Arthur told the youngest of his sons and then glanced at his watch, noting the late hour of the evening. "Assuming it's not too late. Don't you want to hear the tales of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"No! Not that dumb story again..." America mumbled, his head now resting on his hand as he gazed out at the passing scenery.

"I do daddie!" Canada exclaims, "I want to hear it! And eat scones!"

"America, you love hearing about the heroic knights!" Arthur protested, remembering many nights when the little colony would prance around with his wooden sword, assisting King Arthur with his many quests to save the realm.

"I'm the only hero..." His grumbled words say stubbornly.

"What about the Doctor, he's a hero!"

"I'm the hero! Everyone is supposed to back me up! I'm supposed to be the hero, not those phonies..."

"Can I be the hero too, America?" Matthew piped in quietly, looking to his brother hopefully.

"Of course!" America replied with a smile, "As long as you back me up! Because there can only be one true hero, and that's me!"

"Yay!" Canada jumped excitedly in his seat. Arthur stayed silent as he listened to the two in the back seat, but a smile did make its way onto his face as he continued driving, "What powers can I have?" Matthew asked the energetic Alfred.

"Any power that fits my powers best!"

"Ok," Canada nodded, but then seemed to remember that America was never decisive on what kind of hero he was and asked, "but what can you do?"

"I can save the entire world!" America's sea blue eyes lit up even brighter as he spoke to his younger brother, "It doesn't matter what's going on! If the world's in trouble I'll help them!"

"You can do everything?"Canada's eyes widened in disbelief, "But that's not fair!"

"Shut up you cry baby, all's fair when being a hero! You know that!" Alfred rolled his blues eyes to emphasize his point, to which Canada started crying and hugged his stuffed bear closer.

Upon hearing his son burst into tears, England spared a glance from highway 183W to give America a stern look in the rearview mirror, "Now America be nice to your brother."

"What," America replied in a very sarcastic voice, laced with a touch of know-it-all, "He should know that I'm the hero, and being such I deserve all of the awesome powers!"

"But I wanna have powers too!" Canada looked to his brother and pouted the words, "and if you have them all I can't have any!"

"Fine. You can make words appear in the sky, and whatever it says will happen," America consented with a sigh, after receiving another warning look from England, "Like if you say 'Fire wall' the words will appear in red and then a fire wall will appear."

"Ok, maple syrup will rain from the sky and slow the bad guy down for you!" Matthew told his brother, a smile breaking across his face.

"Aha sweet! Thank you little brother! Now I can really beat the bad guys!" Alfred replied, playing along with the sudden burst of imaginative role play in which he was in fact the hero who would save everything. After Alfred had said this, England drew his attention back to the highway, slightly shaking his head as if he wished they would never grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! The second chapter is now out so please enjoy it! Also, don't forget to check out glitterdreamer95's version of this chapter because it is different from mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Look out there's a giant waffle monster behind you, he's here to steal our pancakes! " Canada cried out to his brother in a playful manner, continuing from where the two had left off when they'd pulled into the driveway. England let them alone and went into the kitchen to make the childrens' scones.

"Back foul breakfast beast!" America yelled, swinging his arms around as if he were fighting off the beasts with his fists, "Now's our chance Mattie! Let's show them who the real hero is!"

"Yay! Stampede of polar bears!" Canada pretended to write in the air as he called out to the army of white bears.

America began to laugh his little heart out while his mind raced with hundreds of ideas but none to choose from. "Yeah! Go Canada go!"

"Alright, alright." England said as he carried the still hot scones to the boys, "That's quite enough." Canada tackled America playfully from behind

"Oh no! The waffle monster turned into the hero!"

"Ah!" The older brother yelled in his panicked state, "Knock it off, and knock it off!"

"Hug attack will cure you!" Canada smiled and Britain shook his head with a small smirk.

"Alright, that's enough Mathew." England reached down and scooped the younger colony off of the little hero and set him down at the table. Now freed of his brother's weight America joined the two at the table as England said, "The scones will get cold if you don't eat them fast."

Canada gasped at the realization. "Come on brother! We have to eat 'em before they get cold!"

"Yeah..." America replied, "or else they'll become my new hockey pucks for the practice season!"

"They already are." Canada whispered to his brother in a voice just soft enough so that Britain couldn't hear it.

The two brothers began to giggle and this made their dad curious, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" the two boys said innocently, their faces portrayed mischief as they smirked behind the Brit's back.

"Bonjour!" Suddenly announcing his arrival France waltzed into the room where his family was at.

"Papa!" The boys said innocently and full of merry and delight. "Welcome home!"

"Indeed." England replied with the folding of his arms, "What did I miss as the meeting? And how did you get home?

"Nothing much. And I got a ride from a certain Scotsman who owed me a favor. Are you handling the boys alright? And now that I think about it," he stepped closer to Britain, close to the point of breathing on the other's ear, "he still owes me another favor you know. Want to go out? He could watch the little...boys"

"I'm not little!" America protested, slamming his new hockey puck onto the table.

"America please.." England said with a slight chuckle, "Stop tormenting our poor table. What did it do to deserve that?"

"I don't know, but I'm mad and that's all I need to know!" The Brit chuckled yet he couldn't help controlling the blush that swept across his face. "It has been ages since we had time to ourselves." He sighed and was completely oblivious to America and his little pouts. The little hero noted to himself that the attention was no longer on him, so now he had to think of different ways to get his father's attention back to where he thought it belonged.

"America and I can watch ourselves!" Canada said proudly, his eyes sparkling with pride,"We're heroes, we can handle anything."

"See? Even the children think we should go." France told him.

"Alright...fine." England sighed, "But you boys are getting a care taker!" America groaned in protest, "I'd like to know who this Scotsman is before we set out." England's attention was back on his husband.

"Oh, you know, just good 'ole Scotland" France said with a care free smile.

"Oh no. No. Not him, he's too irresponsible." Arthur replied, "They could end up God knows where doing Hell knows what!"

"You're not making any sense." Francis said, "This can't be about your silly grudge, can it?"

England's face beamed red, an obvious answer, "Of course it's not!" He stuttered. "I'm just worried about them being in the hands of Scotland... How about Hungary? I know she'll do a great job, she always has."

"Yeah...She's...busy with someone else I believe."

"Then I guess we won't go out." England said stubbornly.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen. Everything will be just fine. You have been way too tense these days"

The English country stayed silent, and a dark, tense silence surrounded them all before England spoke again. "Fine. But if something happens to them I will never forgive you."

"Good. Scotty come on in!" France called, and the confident ginger walked into the room

"Don't worry Iggy, these little tykes are in good hands!"

"W-w-what the bloody hell! Wait a minute! How long have you been in my house?! Who said you could come in here in the first place?! Why you...You…YOU!" England was furious if it wasn't too obvious already. His fury going to both France and Scotland at the same time. The fact that he had the gingered country waiting at his beck and call was what really set him off.

"This is funny." Canada muttered to America, "Don't you agree brother?"

"For the last time I am not little!" America yelled furiously.

"Calm down mon amour."

"Yeah!" Canada agreed stubbornly, folding his little arms and sitting up in his chair in an attempt to look taller.

"Take a chill pill, bro." America added.

"Alright, alright, fine." England had his eyes closed as he regained his composed. "Their dinner is probably cold by now so help Canada heat them back up, I forbid you from touching my kitchen appliances." With his eyes now opened and he was back to his usual self, England did the best thing he knew...Bark orders. "Canada likes maple syrup all over his and America will eat it as it is; make sure they drink their milk. After that they must have a bath, make sure the water is warm, almost cool but with a touch of warmth. I will be able to see if you screwed something up. Then after that they get a near bed treat. Canada gets maple syrup in a Dixie cup and America gets a small diet cola. Not regular, he prefers diet and can tell if it isn't what he likes."

"Geeze these kids are spoiled." the ginger scoffed.

"I. Am. The. HERO! I'm not a kid! I don't need you." Ignoring America's scream Arthur continued like nothing happened.

" Then they must go to bedat 8 o'clock. Not 12 not 7... 8. They may watch TV and when they go to bed you can watch it too. No porn."

"Daddie what's 'porn'?" The little American colony asked with his usual curiosity.

His dad's face went bright red and he shook his head, "Naughty adult stuff."

"Like what?" America prodded, finding his fathers' expressions very hilarious in his six year old mind. England's blush brightened and France shook his head while holding back a chuckle.

"Don't you ever ask about that again!" England declared.

"Oui, unless you want to get into big trouble America." France chided his son.

The ginger just nodded, and a hint of mischievousness in his eyes that England did not catch as France led him from the room.

"Are you sure they'll be ok with...with him?" England asked his husband as they gathered their autumn coats from the entry hall closet.

"Wait, Daddie and Pappa!" America and Canada came rushing after their parents.

"What is it?" France smiled at the two colonies who approached them with stubborn looks on their faces.

"You were gonna leave without hugs!" The Canadian looked rather distraught and tears were threatening to leave his eyes. France smiled and hugged the little child, then switched and gave America one as well.

"Yeah, if the waffle monster got you then he would eat you and I wouldn't have hugs!" America said as England enfolded him in a quick hug, after which he traded with France to give the little hockey player a hug as well.

"There, now you two better be good or you'll have to be punished." England reminded them with a stern look.

"We promise!" The children gave their parents a smile filled with innocence.

"Well, I guess we'll be off then." England said as he fastened his coat.

"Take care." France added and with an opening of the front door the two nations were gone.

As the two adults got into their car an overwhelming sensation of panic grew inside the over protective parent.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Arthur asked for the umpteenth time.

"They'll be fine." France continued to reassure his significant other, annoyance starting to swell inside of him. " I mean, what could possibly happen after all those rules you gave him?"

"I wasn't even finished." The spiked haired blonde said, "But why does it matter when he won't listen? And don't say that... Something bad usually happens when you say that..."

"You need to loosen up, you're too uptight for your own good."

"What you call up tight I call parenting. It was how I was raised after all."

"Yes, but they are going to be rebellious if you keep it up. Remember your rebellious phase?" Flashes of leather jackets, many piercings, and black eyeliner flooded the Brit's mind.

"I'd rather not discuss about it." France began to smile as he reached over and entwined his hand in the other in a reassuring grip.

"And don't you want them to grow up and stay here with us?" England sighed and grasped the other's hand.

"You know that's what I want, but it's not my choice to make; it's there's. Perhaps you're right, maybe I should be more fun than strict.

"Exactly." France smiled, "Now what sounds good for dinner?"

"French." England said and laughed when he saw the cringing expression on France's face.

"How about we go to a pub?" France said back with a smirk, "An English pub."

"Where the ale will be free for me and many fights will break out! I love it! Let's go there! I know a really loud pub not too far from here." Having the completely opposite reaction than France the other blonde was now looking forward to proving he can create decent food. What France was intending was to be a joke. Normally between the two they eat the foods from their nationality on a regular basis, down to the point where they would be fed up with their own food. When England said he wanted to eat French food it was a joke upon the Frenchmen. England was actually being a smart ass when saying he wanted to go to a pub. He's already had enough noise for one day.

"Let's be serious now." Arthur said calmly after he had his laughs, "I want to go somewhere that's quiet."

"What about that little diner up ahead?" Francis said as he pointed to the small restaurant.

"Looks good enough, it seems nice and quiet." England said and nodded his approval. It was only a matter of minutes before the two had arrived to their destination.

"What do you think?" France said as they were seated.

"It seems nice." England noted, "There aren't that many people here. Perhaps it's too cold."

"Yes perhaps.." His husband said with a nod.

"Good evening, welcome to 'The Northern Lodge' my name is Natalee and I'll be your server tonight."

"Brilliant." Arthur chimed enthusiastically as he smiled at the blue eyed, and brunette haired waitress.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She said as she brought out her notepad.

"Do you carry ale?" England asked.

"We sure do!" Natalee said.

"I'll take that."

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed and wrote on her pad, "And for you?" She asked the Frenchman.

"I'll have a glass of wine, the best your lodge has to offer."

"You got it! I'll be right back."

"Thanks love." Arthur said as the waitress walked away to get their drinks.

"I think she likes you." France whispered.

"That's ridiculous she only took our drink order!" England declared as he looked through the rather large menu, "Jesus Christ almighty this is a lot of food!"

"But it seems reasonably priced." France added, "But seriously amour, I think she does like you."

"Don't be absurd Francis." England said.

"Alright I have one ale," Natalee said as she placed the bottle in front of the Brit, "and one glass of Allegrini Palazzo della Torre."

"Merci." France replied with a smile.

"My pleasure." She said with a smile.

"No..." England muttered.

"What's wrong?" France asked his husband.

"My danger senses are tingling!" He declared, "The children are in trouble!"

"Or you're low on ale." France said, "He's fine." He added to the concerned waitress.

"If you say so." She said quietly.

"I'll have French onion soup and then fish and chips." France said to the waitress.

"Sure thing." She said, "And for you sir?"

"The soup of the day and salmon over risotto for me." He said before taking a sip of his drink, "And another ale, this is pretty good."


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I'd like to say thank you for giving my chapter the attention it craves.

Second, There is yaoi in this chapter (finally!) so if you don't like that kind of stuff... Wait for chapter 4.

Third, be sure to check out glitterdreamer95's version of this story; it will be different. :3

Lastly, if you're in the Kuroshitsuji fandom (like I am) be sure to check out my other stories! I recently posted a new chapter for one of them!

Pease enjoy.

* * *

"I~ have Gordon FUCKING Ramsay!" After a meal of peace, good food, and many ales, the now intoxicated England began to yell without care. "Who says I can't cook when I have him on my side?! WHO SAYS I CAN'T COOK NOW?!"

"Will you please lower your voice?" France whispered impatiently as he assisted his love out of their car,"You are disrupting the peace."

"And ya know...You know.." Arthur said between gulps and fits of laughter. "That server was checking me out! Did you see the way she walked? Oh Francis did you see how her hips swayed?"

"Yes, how could I not?" Keeping his arms around England's hips the other country lead the mess of a nation towards their home.

"And you know why?! Because I'm hot, dammit! And what girl doesn't fall for Brits, eh?!"

"This is why you shouldn't drink ale while we're out." Francis muttered, "You always take things to far."

"Be quiet." England growled, "Flying mint bunny and hook are trying to tell me something." When they heard the sudden fire of gunshots both parents were taken back by the sound. France's reaction was a mixture of concern and shock, while the other parent portrayed a scowl.

"Bloody hell!" England spat out in annoyance, "Do you think those neighbors can keep the fucking noise down?!" The sound of gunfire continued to spread around the once quiet subdivision. Arthur crossed his arms as he continued to rant, " I mean! Who can watch a movie that loud?!"giving his husband a sigh the drunk country concluded that his attempts at peace would be useless.

"Wait a minute, aren't we the only ones who watch western movies?" Francis said suddenly, "And didn't we tell them go to bed three hours ago?"

"The children are in danger!" As soon as reality set in with the Brit panic began to course through his body. "Let go frog." He growled, breaking the attachment he had between him and France, the now over panicked father had the freedom to stumble towards their back yard, "I told you my fucking senses were tingling! But you never listen to me!"

"Oui..." His husband responded quietly, knowing it would be best for him to agree than to oppose. When the two came into the backyard they were appalled by what was displayed in front of them. America was holding one of Scotland's pistols, taking aim at one of England's favorite oak trees. Canada, closer to the house than he was to the home, was doing something the two men could not make out. Scotland, the supervisor of all of this, was standing right behind the eager lad, a smile presented on his face.

"What's going on here?!" Pissed off yet again England made his way towards his child just before the trigger was pulled,"My tree!" he gasped out and stood in agony once the number of holes the tree had was revealed to him. " What happened?! I demand an explanation! Right now!" His voice rang as he yelled out his orders, it would be as if he wasn't drunk if it weren't for the slurs and his unbalanced stand.

"Scotland was teaching me how to shoot, like a real hero!" America almost squealed with content, his eyes lighting his entire face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" England yelled as his eyes pierced into the Scotsman, "Have you been out here the entire time?! Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you! I'm talking to you dammit! Oi!" Witnessing the adult in charge attempt to flee from responsibility, made Arthur rather cross. "This is all your fault." He spat almost like a whisper into France's ear, "I knew going out was a bad idea. Thanks for jinxing us and creating holes in my father's tree!"

"Now, calm down Iggy." Scotland said as he placed his guns back to where they belonged, "The boys wanted to have some fun, and well what's more fun than shooting stuff?"

"How about watching television, reading a book, or shooting things without bullets?!" England yelled directly at the ginger, "You do know they have Nerf guns right? And what about paint balls, huh?! Just what were you thinking?! Giving children bullets! Are you trying to take my boys away from me?!" As he stood there ready to explode, the spiked blonde had all he could take and then some. "What if something terrible happened to them! Bullets are dangerous! Especially in the hands of a child! Let's count your blessing for not injuring one of my babies. But you will be in HUGE trouble for giving them actual guns! I should call the constables and report you to the authorities!"

"Well, I can see he's sober again." France muttered for his own amusement.

"Daddie we also learned how to wield knives!" Canada told him with his voice beaming, and as he presented the creation he had made to his parents, Matthew couldn't keep himself from smiling. He wasn't listening to a single word his father had said, and wanted to tell him how much better he was with knives than America was. He was also oblivious to the Scots shaking of his head as he said it, his red hair standing out from his pale skin.

" Knives? Knives?! Like guns weren't dangerous enough?! Oh that's it." England growled, "Out!" He demanded, "Leave my house this instant! Never go near my children again! Oh, and what money you could have made is gone now. The authorities will be paying you a visit shortly."

"I'm not leaving, yet." The Scotsman proclaimed, "I have somethings to say to you." And with that being said the slightly drunk country left and France told the boys to go inside the house with him so that Scotland and England could have their chat in private.

"You have one minute to talk." England growled.

"Look, I can explain.."

"Explain what?!" Arthur yelled furiously, "How you put my children's lives in danger?!"

"Look, I gave them a gun safety lesson."

"Like hell that does anything!" With his eyes full of rage the nation continued to yell, "This was your one shot at redemption." He said, "But you blew it! Not only that-"

"But I said I-"

"Don't you DARE interrupt me when I'm speaking! Didn't you learn anything from mum you damn wanker?!"

"For the last time! I-"

"You're time limit is up anyway." England said crossly, "And as you can see, the children need their rest, so do I, and I couldn't care less about what you do."

"Iggy..." For once during the entire conversation, the ginger had a pained expression on his face.

"Never go near my children again." The Brit warned one last time, "Good night."

"Good night." England made sure the other country left before he too turned around and walked towards his home.

Once stepping foot inside the house he took note of the dim lighting surrounding the house. The living room was surrounded in nothing but darkness, and as he climbed the stairs he continued to sigh.

"We are in here." The sound of France's voice comforted him, and he smiled as he approached the children's bedroom.

"Daddie why are you so angry?" Canada asked, laying underneath the fabrics on his bed. His little mind was still oblivious to what surrounded him just moments ago, "Is it because of us?"

"No," England said as he walked over to the child, "Daddie was just mad at how Mr. Scotland ignored the instructions I gave him. I was more worried about you than anything, your lives were in jeopardy." He hugged the boy as he replied sympathetically, "I'm just glad you're safe." He tucked the tuckered out nation into bed after saying that. Once he was done he stood up and looked at his husband, who was putting a sleeping America to bed.

"You." The Brit said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "You are going to give me two massages tonight. And not so rough this time, the last time you gave me a massage it almost broke my back."

"Oui amour." France replied with a soft sigh.

"Daddie?" the hushed sound of a quiet Canada whispered from the bedroom. England turned around to find the sight of Matthew sitting up, and clutching his sheets.

"Yes Canada?" Arthur said, returning to his child.

"Daddie, I'm sorry we made you mad." He began, his blue eyes already swelling with tears, "I just... I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"Oh Canada." He replied softly and kissed the child's temple, "Don't you see my boy? I am proud of you, you and America both. So very, very proud of you and what a great countries you two are becoming." Noticing how his child smiled at his remark England said, "I love you." to the boy as his hand gently brushed against his hair.

"Love you too daddie..." England smiled and went over to America to kiss him and tell him his love, but Alfred was asleep before he realized. Now empty handed the couple walked out of the kid's bedroom and towards their own chamber.

" I thought you were French," England said, continuing their conversation from where they left off, " but you honestly lack in the Romance and Passion department."

"I've clearly been holding back." France replied casually, closing their door behind him

"I see." the spiked blonde hummed, "Well, you have one chance to redeem yourself, yes? Why don't we say your chance begins...now." He ran his index finger on his husband's nose before walking to their bed with a slight swing in his steps. France got the message right away and followed after him with his usual smirk; and with a gentle push both males were now on the mattress.

"We don't need to rush this." Being pushed against the headrest Arthur decided to say, "The children have gone to bed."

"I know," Francis said back, "But I don't think I can make it for long." His lips soon connected to the Brits with hunger.

"Mm, oh Francis." Feeling the warmth of his husband against him Arthur sighed pleasantly.

"Turn around." France whispered quietly. As Britain took his shirt off he nodded, following his love's demand by lying on his stomach. Without much time for hesitation the French nation began to pamper his over-worked lover.

"Oh." The response he received was a sigh in ecstasy as his hands continued to run their way up pale skin and thin hips. "This feels so good." He continued to sigh, "I can feel my stress melting away."

"You're more tense than I imagined." France noted, "Why haven't you mentioned this to me before?"

"You're never here." England said bitterly, "I have to watch the children on my own." Feeling the changed mood in the air Arthur sat up and faced his husband. "I know that I was mean to you in the past, and... I know I could have been nicer to you.. But over the years.. I have...grown fond of you." A light blush swept across the embarrassed nation, "And... I'm no longer ashamed to call you my husband." Stunned by hearing the confession France could do nothing more but smile.

"Oh Arthur." Embracing his shirtless love in his arms France smiled as his fingers delicately played with the blonde locks of hair. "I know that I can't wait any longer."

"What was that?" Not expecting such response England was now pressed against his mattress, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" With the feeling of losing his jeans and his boxers all in one go the blonde Brit was lost for words.

"Isn't it obvious?" France asked, resisting the urge to laugh at his husband's oblivious question, "I'm going to make sweet love to you." With that sentence passing his lips the nation began shedding the clothes from his body as well. When everything that could be removed was gone, the rather perverted country smiled and placed his husband on his lap.

"W-wait just a moment!" With England's face now redder than one of Romano's favorite fruits he stared at his husband, baffled by how quickly things were playing out.

"I can not wait any longer." France murmured between England's shoulder, "I need the one I love." Unable to come up with a response Arthur sat in his husband's lap, only lifting the other's head so he may kiss his lips. He was kissed back not a moment too soon, feeling the passion this man had for him with just a simple kiss.

"Mm, ah." As soon as England parted his lips to gasp for air France decided to take charge and deepen their kiss. It was a dance full of passion their tongues partook as the two fought for dominance. The once silent room was now being filled with the sounds of slurps and helpless moans. France had his arms wrapped around his partner's hips while the rather excited nation placed his arms around the other's neck.

"You are enjoying this, no?" The long haired man asked playfully, smiling once he saw the expression on the other's face.

"Not...not as much as you claim.." England responded with tired gasps.

"Oh? Then what is this?" Wanting nothing more than to further humiliate, Francis relaxed his grip around the other'a hips and grabbed the only evidence he had.

"Nn!" Keeping his teeth clenched, Arthur's back curved as soon as he felt pleasure running through his body.

"So you are enjoying this." Moving his hand against the stiff rod of flesh, France knew he had England right where he wanted him.

"Hmn." As he felt the pressure build inside him Arthur arched his back, whining for a release he hoped to get. "My God, it's coming!" The horrible cook cried, little did he know that would be his downfall.

"Not yet it isn't." Portraying the part of a sadist, which no one was expecting, France stopped every pleasurable action he created.

"What was that for?" With his hands covering the new mark France had made on his neck, England whined, already feeling the throbbing pain from his manhood.

"I don't want you end this now." The Frenchman stated, "You would be too exhausted to continue." Having no more patience with foreplay, he said. "And you know I am right, Arthur." The man below him scoffed, and grit his teeth, but Francis knew he was right.

"Bastard." As he was once again lowered onto his back, Arthur muttered under his breath. France didn't respond to the other's remark, the only thing he did was smile. "Ahh!" Covering his mouth Arthur did all he could to silence himself.

"You need to relax!" His lover hissed, "You're too tight!"

"You didn't prepare me first! Did you think I wouldn't be tight?! A-ahn!" The Brit in pain snapped back, coping with the uncomfortable feeling as much as he could. It took the two a few moments, and through some form of miracle, Francis was able to fit his way inside England.

"I'm really sorry my love. I'll start moving now, okay?" When he say Arthur nod hesitantly France placed his hands on the other's hips and moved like he had said so.

"Ah!" It didn't take long for the Brit to become adjusted to this, "What happened to t-the sadist I just saw?"

"He... He never lasts... Long." By this point in time sweat gleamed onto the bodies of the panting males. The work that was going on between the two was as close to half as one could make it. The two had created a smooth rhythm that seamed to please them both.

"I... I see.." Arthur panted as he continued to meet his partner's thrusts.

"How does it feel?" France asked as brought him and his husband into a sitting position.

"It feels...great!" Britain declared as his love increased the pace of his movements. "Oh God Francis it feels so good!" He cried, not caring if his children were asleep or listening, "Don't you ever stop! I beseech you!" To further emphasize that he was enjoying himself England jerked his head back, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He whined at the thought of having this moment end quicker than he had hoped, perhaps he should have exaggerated the foreplay just a tad bit longer.

"I am almost at my limit." France said in between his moaning.

"As am I." England said as his bouncing increased yet again. There wasn't a pace to which the two were going at by this point, both of them were going as fast as their bodies would allow. Their breaths now came out in synch with each others. England spewing occasional moans while France added cusses and sweet nothings to the mix.

"Mmph..Nnn...Ah...Hah...Ggg!" With the curving of his back, and with a tight grip around his husband's neck, Britain was the first to finish, spilling all he had to offer onto the white sheets, and France's chest. It wasn't much longer for Francis once he felt England's walls tightening around him. And as he too reached the point of his climax he placed a gentle kiss upon the spent nation's lips. The two lovers stayed as they were for a moment longer. They both did the best they could to regain the breathes the had lost.

"I'll be...right back..." England spoke as he left the bed.

"Where are you going?" The other asked.

"To put on some pants." He said as his weak and tired legs did their best to carry him towards their dresser.

"But why would you do that? After a round you are always too tired to even move."

" I know." England said as he turned off the lights, surrounding the entire room with darkness. He put on a clean pair of fleece pants, with a blue and black checkered pattern on them, and placed the hem comfortably at his hips. "I just have a terrible feeling... That I'll need them on."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I have noticed that the sorry has been getting a lot of attention (as in favorites and follows)! And I cannot even begin to describe how grateful I am that you chose to read my story. Really, I truly appreciate it. So as a reward me and glitterdreamer95, coauthor with her version called "Guardians For The Colonies" have decided to post this chapter in your honor. We love you, and we thank you so much for your support._

* * *

The harsh sound of child's shriek pierced its way through the silence; startling all who were once asleep.

"What was that?" His body was still in a mid sleep mode as Arthur snapped his head up from the pillows.

"Mmmm?" His husband replied.

"Get up you oaf." England snapped in annoyance and stumbled towards the door. "I heard something."

"It was probably your imaginary friends again." The Frenchman rolled back over and under the covers with a simple laugh. The sound of the child screaming bloody murder filled the house once again. Now both adult countries were on their feet mortified and fearing the worse.

"You still believe it's my so called imaginary friends?" the blonde brit growled, "Get down stairs. I'm not going to wait for you." And with that said England opened his door and bolted towards the sound.

"Daddie!" An equally terrified Canada pleaded, "Daddie what's going on?!" He was standing close to the stairway as he asked his question.

"It's going to be alright." France said calmly and walked towards his son, "Just stay by me and everything is going to be okay."

"Papa, America is missing!" The boy declared as tears flew into his eyes.

"It will be okay Mattie, trust me." As the other male tried to comfort his shaking son the other raced down the stairs to see what was going on. Upon arrival into the living room the scared nation was greeted with the sight of a dark shadow, and the sound of fierce growling.

"Daddie!" America's voice yelped, "Papa! Please help me!" Seeing the beast that had him trapped to the floor, a spawn from a spell that could easily be seen from his book, England knew he didn't have much time to save his child.

"How dare you hurt my boy!" England growled to the beast the was only a few feet from him. "Expecion partonis!" As England yelled his words the sound of the creature whimpering could be heard. The creature stepped away from the boy, whimpering and whining to portray the pain he was in. "Stay away from my son." England hissed as he grabbed the shadow like dog by its fur. With the swift move of his arm the country had the ability to send the tormentor across the room, only to have it shatter away once it crashed into the wall. The house was once again returned to silence, the only sound that could be detected was America's heavy breathing while he laid on the floor.

"America!" The moment the shadow was vanquished Britain raced to be at his son's side. When he was able to approach his boy the first thing he noticed was the long claw marks along the side of his body and the bite marks that were made in his shoulder, "America. What did you do? What happened?" He now had the shaking child in his arms. America started sobbing incoherent words, his body too overpowered by shock of the events from his accident. "Hey, hey, don't cry." He said, "It's okay, its okay. The monster is gone and it won't come back to harm you. I promise." The shook up brunette nodded and clutched to his parent with a loose grip.

"Is America going to be okay?" The sound of Canada's words went into England's ears.

"Yes Mathew he's going to be fine. Papa is about to call for the ambulance right now." Taking the hint that the male left for him France walked to the closest phone with haste.

"Nnh!" Alfred began to whimper as pain began to emerge from his body, "Daddie... I'm so sorry."

"America, just stay strong! You'll be fine my boy, you can make it! I refuse to have you quit on us now."

"This is all my fault!" Canada began to sob, "He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that stupid book!"

"Book?" Out of confusion and concern a new problem was created from the previous sentence.

"Nh, OW!" The child in pain began to sob.

"America, my child, listen to me. I need you to tell me about the book Canada just mentioned. What is he talking about?!" The boy in his arms continued to sob, his breaths gradually getting louder.

"It's the..." The little colony tried to complete his sentence, but due to the loss of blood from his body he collapsed in the arms of his father. England could now see the old book of spells he possessed lying beside America. Panic began to stream into his body, his mind was thinking of the numerous amounts of curses the boy could have cast, and some of them didn't stop until the subject was dead.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered to the unconscious boy and stroked hair. It was only a few moments later until the ambulance arrived and the workers rushed into the home to take the boy to the hospital.

"Here." France said to his husband as he handed him a simple black shirt, "I can't be seen with you in public if you don't have a shirt on." Despite how serious things were going with America's situation Arthur still managed to smile and quickly dressed himself.

"Thank you." He said softly, giving his partner a swift kiss in return, "Now Matthew we have to get going." As England picked up his other child he said, "Your brother is in the ambulance and we shouldn't make him wait any longer."

...

It was a short, yet silent ride, to the emergency center. England stayed by his son's side inside the ambulance while the remaining family members followed in their car. Upon arrival America was quickly rushed into the emergency care unit while the family had to stay in the waiting room.

"Sir...do you want to put on a shirt?" The hospital receptionist asked as she handed France the paper work that needed to be filled out.

"Is it required that I wear a shirt?" The extremely attractive blonde said in response.

"N...not that I'm aware of." The slightest bit of red scattered across her face as she answered the man's question.

"I will be more than happy to put on a shirt if I have to."

"Oh no, no, it really is no trouble at all." Content with her response France thanked her for the paperwork and soon joined his family.

"I can't believe you! You are such a disgrace." England muttered into France's ear.

"What is it my love?" The country asked, "What did I do wrong this time?"

"You handed me a shirt before we left and said that you can't be seen with me unless I have this on. While you arrive at a hospital without a shirt!"

"What more can I say? I am French after all."

"Oh shut it and fill the damn paper work." England sighed in frustration.

It was pure agony to sit in the waiting room and wait. Every passing moment it became harder and harder to calm his nerves. His anxiety was running through him more than it ever has in all of his life, what if America didn't make it?

Finally, through what felt like eternity the doctor came out. The worried nation didn't pause to hear what he had to say, he charged past him, hurriedly looking into the rooms, searching for the little colony. Through looking past many windows the father was reunited with his son. Though the reunion wasn't a pretty sight. America's condition was bad, worse than England could have possibly imagined. The small child was hooked up to every machine under the sun, and his skin was more pale than ivory.

"No." Already fearing, and assuming the worst, England whispered in his own horror, "No...No! Alfred!" He went to the child's side and fell to his knees. "Oh God this is all my fault!" Clutching the thin sheets with his hands the nation could feel the tears that filled his eyes. "If I didn't listen to France this would have never happened."

The little boy had woken up some time ago, and with a dazed smile crossing his lips America looked down at his father. "Daddie."

"You're alive!" England rejoiced as his tears continued to spill, "You're awake! I'm so relieved." As he brushed his kid's hair with his fingers he continued to speak, "This is my fault America, I'm sorry."

The little boy frowned a little, "No, it's mine. I shouldn't have touched that book."

"You still never told me what spell you used exactly. Please tell me what it was."

America shook his head, "You'll. ...You'll be mad at me."

"No America, I won't, I promise. Tell me. It's so important, I need to know which one."

"It was...the first one I saw." The child finally confessed, "The one that sent a wolf..." With the spell now pictured in his mind, the Brit retrieved the worn out book from his pocket and flipped the pages until he found the one America was talking about. As he skimmed through the words and read carefully he sighed with relief once he discovered that the spell was not a threat to his child's life. "Oh daddie, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be a hero."

"You will always be my little hero. You don't need to battle spell bound wolves in order to prove yourself. But I must admit that I shouldn't have listened to papa in the first place. I knew Scotland was a terrible choice... I shouldn't have left you alone with him. Please...can you ever forgive me?" Before the injured boy could respond the doctor returned and England was on his feet. "I'm sorry about running off like that." he said, "I just wanted to see my son."

"I understand completely." The doctor said with a smile, "I notice that the most caring of parents always run before I inform them of what's going on."

"Well, that's good to hear." England said with a smile, "It's good to know I'm not the only one."

"I would've done the same thing if it was my child."

"Is he going to be alright though?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," the man with short black hair said while he adjusted his glasses, "but he'll most likely scar. And he has to stay a full day and night for observation." the doctor leaned forward so the child could not hear, "He had to have a total of twelve stitches"

The green eyed country was startled upon hearing the total of stitches the little country had to have. "Yes, I suppose that'll be fine. Would you mind if I had some more time alone with him?" The doctor nodded and left the two alone once again. Their moment alone wasn't going to be long, however, within a few moments France and Canada entered the room.

"Alfie!" Canada said with joy, running over to his bed, "Are you okay?" The brother carefully maneuvered around the wires and gave his sibling a hug.

France looked to Britain with a concerned gleam in his eyes. "How bad is it?" He asked as the boys burst into a fit of giggles.

"He'll be fine," England said in response, " he has to stay here for a day and night so they can monitor him. God, I should have burned that book when I had the chance, before this happened. Then America would never have-" England fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ssh. Stop talking like that right now." France said and embraced his love, "No one could have ever thought this would happen." He said calmly with a kiss to his cheek, "Not even you."

"I just...he's only so little...and... And it's all my fault." England said.

"Non, it is mine." France said, "I should have never insisted on taking you out. Then America would not have had the temptation of grabbing the book."

England took a glance at the boys on the bed. America was showing Canada his bandage, like it was some kind of badge of honor. "Perhaps it was no one's fault. At the very least he will heal." Suddenly, without anyone's knowledge, Scotland burst into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, I heard about the little tyke and I had to be sure he was ok."

England gave him an angry, pointed look. This was the last thing Arthur wanted to see at this moment.

"Get out." He hissed, "I told you to never go near them again!" If it wasn't for France still holding onto him he would be attacking the red head by now.

"Calm down Britain." France said softly, "He is only concerned about Alfred."

"Yeah, I mean no offense! I just wanted to see how he's doing."

"He had to get 12 stitches because of you!"

"England, please. Stop." France whispered to him.

"No! He needs to hear what happened! He needs to know what his mistake created! If he had listened to me in the first place none of this would have ever happened!"

The red head looked steadily at England, "Look, whatever happened I made sure they were safe. I was watching them the entire time. Nothing would have happened. "

"He cast a curse on himself." England hissed, "He found father's book of spells. So I know you are lying to me!"

The red head's eyes went wide, "I thought I locked that book up after America was...never mind."

After that sentence England pushed himself away from France, his body now dangerously close to the Scotsman. "After America was what?" He asked coldly.

"Well...we were playing pretend against some, uh robot monsters, and America found this leather book in one of the drawers... I took it away as soon as I found him with it. He and Canada were playing with it."

" That book." England said, "Is a spell book that has been with me since the very beginning." He turned his attention back to the children. "Mathew." He said, "Were you playing with daddie's spell book?"

The Canadian looked away, suddenly paling. "N-n-no we...America wanted to, but... But I told him we couldn't..."

"I see." He spoke calmly, "Now then, I think you've done enough damage already." His attention was now back on Scotland, "So I suggest you take your leave... Now."

"Fine. Just let me give you this for the little guy. It's from when we were kids." He handed England a wooden drummer boy, the bright paint was slightly chipped, but otherwise it was in good condition.

"Oh yes, I remember this quite well." He said with a smile, "I was quite fond of this soldier when I was his age. I'll make sure he gets this when he comes home with us. Thank you." The Scotsman left with a quick nod to the wide eyed Canada on the bed.

"Daddie why do you hate Scotland? " Canada asked England.

"Whenever he's near it means danger." England replied, "I want you boys to stay safe, that's all."

"Oh." He said.

"I'm hungry." America spoke up, a pout forming on his face.

"Francis?"

"I'll go find the doctor." France said, "I'm pretty sure that they have a specific meal for him." England nodded in response and the other adult left the room.

"Now America, if they give you vegetables you have to eat them."

"No." The little American stuck out his tongue in disgust, "I won't. Heroes don't need veggies."

"America... Look, I know veggies aren't your favorite. But if they give it to you, you'll have to eat it... I have no power over them." America folded his little arms in defiance. He shook his head again as France, and a nurse came in. The nurse was carrying a tray with some spaghetti and steamed veggies. She handed them to America, who scrunched his nose at the veggies.

"I don't like veggies." He told her, and she just laughed lightly.

"Would you eat them if I told you they'd give you super powers?" She asked him and the she leaned close and told America, "Because they do, they'll make you super strong and give you super sight." England and France were staring in shock as they watched America devour his veggies one by one. The nurse smiled and winked at the fathers as she left.

"Is it really that easy?" England whispered into France's ear, "We should've said that a long time ago..."

"I can't believe we were out parented by a nurse, and she's what, 24?" France shook his head.

"Oh America!" England sighed, "Slow down, you're getting spaghetti sauce all over you!" The American did what he was told and slowed down, but only a little.

"I'm hungry too." Canada said softly, looking at his parents.

"Alright come with me." England said with a smile on his face, "Say goodbye to your brother." Canada nodded and hugged the eating country, "Goodbye Alfie." He muttered softly.

"Later brosive."

"I'll come get you in a half hour." England told France and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon America." Arthur said and kissed the boy's forehead, "Behave now."

America nodded, his cheeks still stuffed with food as he watched his father and brother walk out the door.

* * *

_Happy Halloween motherfuckers! ;D_


End file.
